


Second Sight

by Elleth



Series: Ladies Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Luonnot and Fylgjur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Tuuri returns out of Tuonela with the ability to see everyone's animal spirits - except for Sigrun's fylgja.





	Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> For Ladies Bingo, 'Something Is Concealed'. Expanded slightly from the tumblr version, originally written for Yuu-anon. ♥

It’d started when Tuuri came back. She still had no magic, but something out of Tuonela stuck with her, a slight shift in perception, a glow wavering around people, sometimes an animal form that grew clearer when she tried not to look, through half-lidded or averted eyes or when she was half-asleep. That way she’d first seen Onni’s owl perched on the foot end of her bed when she’d woken, miraculously back in her body, on the quarantine ship. Her brother was not allowed with her, standing with his forehead resting against the glass of her cell - but she knew it was him regardless, from more than the stories about his luonto that Onni had told her. 

Later on, after she’d been cleared, she’d spotted Mikkel’s cow lumbering around the deck, and Reynir’s sheepdog curled at his feet, and Lalli’s lynx grooming Emil’s doe in a corner of their shared cabin. Her own silvery-white mink kept her company sometimes. There also were the ship crew’s animals, a zoo of fylgjur that was hard to keep track of - a bear, seals, a seagull, a fox, several cats and at least three different dog breeds. The one fylgja she looked for almost desperately, though, she never found until much later - with her second sight depending on some sort of focus that always slipped away when Sigrun was nearby and made her heart flip somersaults, it took until the summer she spent in Dalsnes.

They'd finally given up on tip-toeing around, or rather, Sigrun's lack of patience had gotten the better of her after an evening in the mead hall. Tuuri had been allowed along as a skald after she'd set Sigrun's chaotic office in order, and neither of them missed the constant winking and nudging of a bunch of Captains during the mission planning, not when Sigrun was as touchy-feely as she got after a horn of mead or two. Her hands were in Tuuri's hair more often than on the papers on the table before her, and then she'd hoisted Tuuri up onto the bench and kissed her soundly. And with her head swimming, her eyes still half-closed after the kiss, Tuuri thought she was being enveloped by great wings.

Several hours later, Sigrun lay draped half over Tuuri and tangled in the light blankets of her bed, her mouth slack but smiling in sleep. Tuuri’s own limbs ached pleasantly; she wasn’t sure of the time from the honey-golden glow of the early sun falling into the slanted roof windows and setting sparks into Sigrun’s tousled hair. It couldn’t be breakfast time yet; the house was still and sleep seemed like the best idea. Tuuri had almost drifted off when a shape moved among the blurred edges of the world, and her breath caught, awareness slipping into the conscious, and she almost feared to lose it again - but the shape remained. 

A magnificent golden eagle stretched its wings - the same she'd seen when Sigrun had kissed her - to bask in the light by the window, sharp eyes half-closed. Tuuri reached out a cautious hand to the apparition. Sigrun stirred in her sleep, and the eagle laid her head into Tuuri’s open palm. “So that’s you, huh?” she said under her breath. “Hi.” 

When Tuuri’s mink showed itself, nose twitching as she investigated the new arrival with bright eyes, Sigrun laughed in her sleep, murmuring without waking, “Always knew you were a weasel, Fuzzy. Nice.”


End file.
